Dark Hearts
by HazelHibiscus
Summary: America and Russia have fallen far; they are no longer the nations the other personifications remember. But just how far have they fallen? Russia x China and America x Japan, RusAme at end


This is a fic I wrote because I really needed to take a short break from my other story _Hidden Lives._ The next chapter of _Hidden Lives_ might/should be posted on Friday.

This has nothing to do with actual politics, it's just an idea I got awhile ago and begged to be written :)

Warnings: this is an exceedingly violent and bloody fic, abuse, and there is a violent sexual situation.

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot

* * *

"America and Russia are getting awfully friendly lately," Canada whispered fearfully to England and France.

"Oui, I am getting scared. If they're not pointed weapons at each other, then there's no one to keep the other in check…" France murmured.

"Has anyone else noticed the mad look in their eyes? Also, America's being completely serious for once," England added, uneasily watching the American's presentation on renewable energy.

It took a long time for the other nations to notice the threating, insane look in Russia and America's eyes. The way the Russian's eyes seemed too bright and unfocused, and the American's were clouded and dark. There was a palatable tension in the air, akin to the one of the Cold War, but with one important difference: the threats were not from Russia _to_ America and vice versa but from Russian _and_ America to all the other nations.

Over the past several years, the relationship between Russia and America had improved to the point where they were practically one nation. In the beginning, all of the countries were hopeful that the improved relations would keep the world from being plunged into nuclear warfare, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. All the nations were on edge, fearful that they would feel the combined wrath of the two greatest military powers in the world.

That was just as nations, as people, Russia and America were undergoing drastic changes. Both nations were far more violent than they had ever been in their past. America was breaking things left and right; the other nations would have flat out refused to allow him in their homes if they didn't believe that would cause them to be attacked. Both were nearly always intoxicated; one only rarely saw Russia without his beloved bottle of vodka. Both were unstable and deadly.

Though they were nearly one nation, Russia and America were not in any non-platonic relationship. America had been dating Japan since the beginning of the 21st century, and Russia had been with China since World War II. Their Asian lovers were actually the easiest way to see how far the Russian's and the American's insanity had spread. Before he went crazy, America treated Japan with all the love in world and cared for him as though he was a fragile doll. And although Russia had a long history of violence, he treated China with a kindness and gentleness none thought he possessed. But all that was changing.

Now, all the religious nations prayed Japan and China would arrive to the meetings in one piece. After a particularly violent uprising in both America and Russia's capitals, Japan had come into a meeting with his left arm missing from the shoulder down and China without his left leg from the knee down. Thank god both of their limbs would grow back since they were nations, but major injuries should only happen when a nation was fighting in war, not during peacetime. It took hours of gentle prodding from Greece to get Japan to tell him that America had done that.

"America-kun didn't mean to! The revolt made him go crazy," Japan defended.

"I do not know how you continue to stay with him," Greece slowly growled, "You know I would treat you right."

"Greece-san!" the small Japanese man squeaked, "Don't let America-kun overhear you saying that! And that is improper!"

It took China even longer to tell his story, but through the comforting company of Korea along with a nice mug of tea, he had eventually spoken of similar abuse at the hands of Russia.

Back to the current meeting, America had a barking cough that kept interrupting his presentation. Both nations had developed a cough from the growing air pollution in the lands due to increased factory production. Neither country would say what the factories were producing, but all feared they were machines of war.

Pausing for a moment, America hacked, but with a squelching sound his heart popped out of his chest. All the nations sat silent and stunned for a moment. This happened occasionally to Russia, more so now that he had lost his mind again, but never to America. The fact that his heart stayed in his chest allowed England to believe that there was still some goodness left in his child's heart, but now, now he knew America was gone.

Russia was the first to move, scooping the beating heart off the table and handing it to the American. With a calm nod of thanks, he unfastened a button and placed his heart in the cavity that appeared in his chest. A moment or two after the heart was back in place; the skin had completely healed back over the opening. The healing had happened very quickly, signaling America was powerful. It was not safe for him to be this powerful and deranged.

"That has happened many times," Japan quietly muttered, disturbing the nations that were in earshot. They were shocked by both the revelations and the fact Japan was speaking in public. A few months ago, America and Russia forbade their Asian lovers from speaking in public, and they obeyed without question. China spoke to Korea about how fearful he was of Russia, and when Russia heard about that, the Chinese man had a horrid limp for days and refused to sit down for as many.

"What did you say Kiku?" America sweetly asked, causing Japan to fall silent with an expression of undiluted fear on his face. "Well if you didn't say anything, I'll get back to the presentation," America said, shooting an insane version of his old Hollywood smile. God, Canada would do anything to get that old smile, and the old America, back.

* * *

After the meeting, America took his tiny lover by the hand and guided him towards the hotel room with a possessive look to accompany the psychosis in his eyes. Japan hoped to escape out of the conference room, to postpone having to be stuck one-on-one with America for as long as possible.

The moment the room's door clicked shut behind them, America turned around and slammed Japan against the door. He could feel the handle digging into his back and his bones nearly snap at the impact.

"What did you say in the meeting?" America sweetly growled into Japan's ear.

"N-nothing, Americ- Alfred," Japan stuttered, sweating out of terror.

"Why don't I believe you…?" America murmured, "No matter." He picked Japan up around the waist and rammed him into the door again. He thrust his knee between the Japanese man's thighs and smashed his lips against the others. Biting his lips and ripping his clothes to shreds, there was no trace of the tender loving Japan used to enjoy from the American: it was all blood and pain now.

Japan once prided himself on never surrendering, never bowing down to pain; now he kneels to pain every night in the American's company. Being pounded into he sheets with little to no preparation by the powerful American had him screaming and writhing on the bed in agony.

As the sex went on, for it was no longer what America had cutely dubbed as 'making love,' Japan was praying to start bleeding, at least that would make the penetration easier. He got his wish.

After sex, the American seemed to somewhat return to the Alfred Japan once loved. He would pull them into the shower together and kiss every part of the small Japanese man he had hurt with a remorseful look. His eyes returned to their old brightness and softness whenever they looked upon his tiny lover, and the Japanese man could pretend that the old America was back. That was the only reason Japan stayed.

"I have to leave you," America whispered that night, "I'm only sane for very short periods of time, but I know I can't keep doing this to you. Don't ever let me back." Japan would be lying if he said he didn't feel loss and fear, instead of just relief.

* * *

China suffered similarly, but he didn't know why he stayed. Actually, that was a lie; China knew why he stayed. He had seen Russia come back from the insanity that was communism and the Cold War, and the Chinese man believed that his Ivan would one day return. China didn't leave him when he went crazy that time, and he would not leave him this time.

Every time he hobbled to the bathroom to clean himself up, whimpering quietly as Russia snoozed in bed, he would think, _Just survive. He who wants the rose, must respect the thrones. This time is the thorns; just wait for them to be cut off, and only the rose will be left._

"We have to be done; my boss is ordering me," Russia told him a clipped, yet sleepy tone as China climbed back into bed. China would be lying if he said he didn't feel any grief over losing his lover of nearly two hundred years, but then again, he hadn't been the Chinese man's lover in long time. China had said goodbye a years ago.

* * *

"Alright, Russia, America, please sit," America's boss said in his drawling southern accent, motioning to a leather loveseat across the coffee table from where the bosses sat.

"We have come to a decision," Russia's boss said, speaking in a thick Russian accent from the mountains.

"After weeks of debate, we have decided that the Russian Federation and the United States of America are going to join together. Unity will enable the easier spread of our new and obviously better governmental system, especially if force is necessary."

"This means a marriage between the two of you. We are to have a formal ceremony in three months, all of the nations and their bosses are invited to see this historical coalition."

"Both of you will remain separate entities representing the American and the Russian half, respectively, of the nation, but will make join decisions. The formal name of the country will be the Russian Federation of America.

* * *

In the three months before their formal alliance, Russia and America became a lot closer. The sex was explosive, violent and often bloody. Each topped equal amounts, and neither held back their strength. Both would come in to meetings with back eyes, broken bones, and limps. Love bites adorned their skin. In order to cover all the marred skin, Russia never took of his long tan coat and America his bomber jack; the American had even taken to wearing a baby blue scarf, similar to the Russian's pale pink one.

Moments before the ceremony, they were locking a passionate, but loveless embrace, teeth flashing and biting. As the music started, the bosses dragged their respective nations off of each other and quickly tidied them up.

As they walked down the aisle, their bosses whispered quiet mantras to the nations that became the words that gave tempo to their darkness in their hearts.

"Your youth makes you strong, so prove it."

"Your freeze makes you unbreakable, so break others."

During the vows, the two superpowers wore mirroring smiles. Scary, insane smiles that promised to bring the world to its knees.

"If there is anyone who objects this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There wasn't a nation in the room who did not wish to stand and oppose of this dangerous combination, but all saw the threatening stares of Russia and America's bosses. All the nations knew that disapproval to this alliance would result in their death; although, all knew this close alliance would ultimately result in all their deaths.

"You may now kiss your husband."

In a flash, Russia's lips were on America's, arms squeezing the American's waist in a vice-like grip. This tight hold accompanied by the obvious violence in the kiss was the Russian's attempted to master the younger nation. The forceful grip America kept the Russian's hair in was his counter to that power. They were perfectly matched to go against the rest of the world.

"When did America-san fall so far?" a tense Japan questioned of Greece.

"It became bad ten years into the 22nd century," Greece said, no trace of sleepiness in his voice. "But it began from the moment he left England. He was a young country thrown into the politics of the old who wished to prove he was strong even though he was young. In one hundred years, he reached the level of power that took us many centuries to accomplish. He was doomed to fall from the beginning."

"When did Russia fall so far?" China asked Korea, not really expecting an answer, but he surprisingly received one.

"He was always damaged, from the moment the Mongols abused him so badly that he lost his mind, and his entire family abandoned him. He grew up such a cold place that his heart froze, and there was nobody to warm his heart. This is his revenge for never having love; he is destining all of us to loose are own."

The kiss that will end the world broke, and Russia, America, and their bosses disappeared to a separate room.

Kneeling in front of each other, Russia and America each picked up an ornamental knife. America's was delicate sliver, studded with cold diamonds and one large amethyst on the hilt. Russia's was gold, studded with chilly yellow topaz and one large blue sapphire. Ridding themselves of their shirts, both sunk the knives into their chests, making a deep incision over their hearts. Blood ran out in torrent rivers from the cuts, creating a pool of blood around the nations.

Their respective bosses pressed chalices adorned similarly to the knives the nations held to their breasts in order to catch the blood that poured from their bodies. Once the goblets were filled to the brim with the precious blood. The nations dug the knives into their chests again to open up the wounds, and they brought their beating hearts out from deep within their chests.

Somewhere deep in the back of their brains were the old Russia and America resided. The two old minds observed with horror at the actions that had and will come. Both old minds screaming at the new, dominating minds to stop and _realize_ what was so wrong about what they were doing. Perhaps they were heard, but nothing changed.

Carefully, so as not to drop the hearts, America and Russia switched them. Russia now held America's painfully burning heart; America held Russia's bitingly cold heart. Closing their eyes, they slipped the opposite hearts into their chests, nearly being reduced to tears at the onslaught of all the feelings and thoughts the other had ever had, but they were too far-gone to cry. Opening their eyes, both had one sapphire and one amethyst orb.

The nations, moving in synchronization, took the goblets from their other half's boss. They tipped back their heads and allowed the iron-tang of the other's blood to wash over their tongues. Studying the other, both loved look of rouged lips and delicate trickles of blood at the corners of their mouths almost as much as they loved power.

Thinking as one, the Russian Federation of America knew that they were ready to master the world. Even if that meant ending it.


End file.
